Surprise Rescue
by Shutterbug12
Summary: After the conclusion of a case, Juliet surprises Shawn with a special, fluffy present. (Shawn/Juliet)


"Close your eyes, Shawn."

"_Jul_es." His skepticism tinged his half-hearted whine as she pulled him to a stop by his arm.

She squared his shoulders, making him face her, refusing to let him into his own office until he closed his eyes. "Close 'em, Mr. Spencer, or you don't get your present."

His eyes widened, full of surprise and delight. "There's a present?"

"That is the exact _opp_osite of closing your eyes," she said, lightly slapping his chest. "Come on. You'll love it."

"M-m-mm, I don't know. You're notoriously bad at gift-giving, Jules."

"_What?_ No, I'm not!" She nearly stepped back, stopping herself when she realized that a step back would give Shawn the opportunity to turn around freely and spy on his gift. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and squinted at him. "I'm a _great_ gift-giver, and you know it."

"I'm just saying," he said, shrugging. "You might want to think about running your gift ideas by Gus in advance. He'll know whether - "

"You know what, Shawn? If you don't shut up and close your eyes, you don't get your present. I'll take it right back and won't give it a second - "

"Okay, okay, _okay_," he snapped, squeezing his eyes shut like a petulant, bested child.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Okay," she said, slowly turning him around. She trusted him to keep his eyes closed as she took his hand and guided him forward, bringing him to a stop beside his desk.

Shawn had done this first, a few days ago, when he'd led her by the hand through an inky-dark laboratory, through a hallway and into a quarantined, secure room masquerading as a supply closet.

The memory made her smile, and a soft laugh slipped out of her.

"What?" Shawn asked, his eyes still (miraculously) closed. "What? Is this a joke?"

She cleared her throat as she halted a laugh - no help to her credibility. "No. I'm not. I promise."

He tiled his head, brow furrowed.

"Sweetie, I promise," she insisted, squeezing his hand.

When Shawn had brought her to a stop outside the internal laboratory door, she hadn't known what to expect. Corpses? Living humans, subjects of experiments? It had been neither. The reality had made her breath catch.

In Shawn's office, she leaned close to him, her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Open, Shawn."

She watched his eyes open, watched realization dawn on him as his gaze fell on the cage and the small, gray tuft of fluff inside. Her whole body warmed as his face brightened, so much like hers in the laboratory. He smiled, wide and open-mouthed.

"A _bunny_?" He stared at her, his smile only growing wider. He gestured at the floppy-eared rabbit in its cage, then spun toward her. "Jules! You got me a _bunny_!"

She bit her lip but couldn't suppress her smile. "Not just any bunny."

"You -" he said, unable to contain his excitement. "You got me _the_ bunny?"

She nodded, breathing a soft laugh.

"The bunny I personally swept from the evil hands of that - that - Frankenstein-scientist-guy?"

"That's the one," she said, stepping closer to him, smoothing a lock of hair at his temple.

When Shawn had opened the door to the Secret Laboratory Room, she'd gasped, her eyes falling on a room full of small animals - rabbits, gerbils, hamster, mice. Shawn had fawned over the rabbits, asking to deliver them to a shelter, or, even better, keep all of them. Raise them like little bunny-children. Gently, she had pulled him from the room, assuring him that all the animals would find caring homes, but she noticed the doubt in his face.

So she'd appealed to the owners, once they'd been found, and purchased a rabbit for Shawn - a gray Holland Lop. With Gus's help (Shawn always needed a distraction), she'd snuck the rabbit into the Psych office, setting up a cage, complete with food and water. Gus had delivered Shawn to the office after a man-to-man brunch, where she'd met him outside the door.

Now, she watched as Shawn opened the cage and reached inside, stroking the rabbit between its ears.

He closed the cage and straightened up. "Thank you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her forehead. "Because that was such a ridiculously sweet gesture, I'm going to let you name this little guy."

She grinned, looping her arms around his neck. "Okay. Well. We could name him Flopsy."

"_Flop_sy?" he asked. "No, never mind." He shook his head, his hands wandering up and down her back. "I hereby revoke your naming privileges."

"What?"

"Yep. Totally revoked. That was the worst bunny name I've ever heard."

"It's a perfectly normal bunny name!" she insisted.

"Exactly! Where's your creativity, Jules? Think outside the box! I really had more faith in you." He _tsk_-ed at her. "I thought you'd be able to come up with something remotely interesting. Like Frankenbunny."

"_Frank_enbunny?"

"Frankenbunny."

"Isn't that a cereal?" she asked, pulling back and slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt, trailing her fingertips up his spine.

"That's Frankenberry," he said.

"Well," she said - a low, soft whisper. She stepped backward, toward the couch. As she walked, she spread her hands wide on his back, sliding them down and over his sides. He followed her, never breaking contact. "That just won't work then, will it?"

He hummed, nearly toppling over her and onto the couch, but he stopped himself, suddenly alert. "Jules! No! Not - we can't!" he said, smoothing his shirt. "Not in front of the B-U-N-N-Y. Whose name is to be determined!"

Juliet steadied herself against the arm of the couch, brushing her hair away from her face. "Right. Well, what do you say we get out of here?"

"I say that's the best idea since -"

"Someone combined root beer and ice cream?"

Shawn stared at her, dumbstruck. "_Yes_. That's ex_act_ly what I was thinking." He curled his arm around her waist, meeting her with a fast, open kiss.

His lips still touched hers when he spoke, his voice low and quiet. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay," she whispered, pushing him playfully toward the door.

Shawn nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed out of the office, but still managed to shout over his shoulder, "Don't worry, bun-bun! We'll be back soon!"

"Mommy and Daddy love you!" Jules added, almost collapsing with laughter as she tumbled out of the office and hurried toward her car, pausing to accept Shawn's playful kisses along the way.


End file.
